morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Lord
Category:Disciplines Caller of Thunder A Storm Lord can bring the winds down from the heavens, and call bolts of lightning to smite his enemies. Mightiest of the Barbarians, Storm Lords often rise to positions of prominence in the Clans of the Northmen. More Storm Lord Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' *'Grants Skills': Throwing Discipline Locations Discipline Weapons Weapons Granted by the Storm Lord Rune: *'Storm Spear', a 100% Spear. Discipline Powers Call Storm "Area of Effect Lightning Damage" Excludes Nobody Granted: Level 30 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Storm Lord (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 20 to 24.2 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 3 seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players -- Spherical Effect Centered on Player Area of Effect: 32 Units Can affect caster and group members. Direct Damage *Health Damage: 34 — 42 to 44 — 54 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health *Flagged as 'Lightning' damage -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thunder Strike "Area of Effect Stun" Excludes Group Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Storm Lord (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 20 to 40 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 2 seconds Recycle Time: 10.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (120 Units) -- Spherical Area of Effect *'Max mob targets':7 *'Max player targets': 7 *'Area of Effect': 20 Units *Will not affect group members. Removes Effect *Removes effect with "Flight" dispel tag. Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': :03seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': NoStun **'Stack Rank': 1 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Cannot be stunned Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': .5 to 1.5 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': Stun **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Target cannot move. *Target is stunned. *'Dispel Tags': DeBuff, Effect, Stun -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Defy the Sky's Fury "Single Target Lightning Resistance Buff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Storm Lord (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 10 to 30 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Can affect caster and group members. Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': 5:00 to 10:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': ResistanceBuff **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Lightning Resistance: + 5 to 25 (from power rank 0 to 20) Weapon Powers Patch History 01/07/2009 *Warriors have been granted access to Storm Lord. *Removed "Storm Calling" focus line. *"Call Storm" damage has been increase to match Berserker's "Fury of the Northmen". *"Call Storm" is now auto-hit with a 3 second cast and 30 second recast. *"Thunder Strike" stun duration was reduced to .5 seconds and 1.5 seconds (from PR-0 to PR-20) and stun immunity duration was reduced to 1.5 seconds and 4.5 seconds (from PR-0 to PR-20). *"Thunder Strike" now has a 2 second cast time and 10 second recast.